Cuando dos personas se unen se forma algo nuevo
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Está historia es como una pareja que todos conocemos tenían más de diez, años en conocerse mutuamente y ambos ya tenían cuatro años de noviazgo y entonces Ash decidió dar el primer paso aquella tarde de febrero cuando se lo propuso a su actual Prometida, One Shot Finalizado y Sí Quieren Una Secuela Solo Déjeme Un Reviews Con La Solicitud De una a continuación¡


**Cuando dos personas se unen se forma algo nuevo.**

**Este es un fic que haré para entrar en el concurso de Reunión Shippera- Poké- Contest y Cia, Espero que les guste mucho esta historia que yo hice con mucho cariño. **

**Descargo: Los personajes y ni la serie me pertenecen son de Satoshi Tajiri. **

**Edades de Personajes Ash: 25 Y Misty: 25**

**Era un nuevo día en pueblo paleta se tenía mucho por celebrar, ya que dos seres unían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio tenían más de diez, años en conocerse mutuamente y ambos ya tenían cuatro años de noviazgo y entonces Ash decidió dar el primer paso aquella tarde de febrero cuando se lo propuso a su actual comprometida.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

**Hace cuatros años vemos que Ash le estaba preparando, una sorpresa a su novia Misty y esperaba que ella aceptará su propuesta y él estaba, muy nervioso de su posible respuesta así practico lo que tenía que decir a su novia rogando que ella le diera el sí que él espera con ansias, entonces Ash pasó por el gimnasio de Misty, esperando que pudieran ir a cenar algo rico y de paso darle la sorpresita a su amada novia y Ash comenzó a recordar lo que vivió para estar junto a Misty, que desde que ash termino, su viaje, pokémon por la región Kalos él tuvo una epifanía y de ese modo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Misty y Serena se dio cuenta pero no le gusto trato de de que Ash Viera que él amaba a Serena pero Ash no era tan despistado como antes y serena entendió que Ash no la amaba como ella lo pensaba, y ash tuvo que decidir entre Misty Y la Liga pokémon, y decidió lo primero y se fue, a cuidad celeste a visitar a su amiga, más sin embargo a ash le costó mucho demostrarle que él no la había dejado olvidada por los las batallas pokémon pero más sin embargo vio que su "amor platónico" le decía la verdad que él nunca la olvido y siempre que veía un pokémon de agua, un río o gimnasio pokémon él siempre pensaba en ella, y cuando Ash tenía muchas dificultades para salir adelante siempre recurría a los dos obsequios que le dio Misty uno era el pañuelo, cuando se despidieron en el cruce que dividía Cuidad plateada, Cuidad Celeste y Pueblo Paleta y el segundo obsequió fue el que Misty le mando atreves del profesor Oak y el señuelo le significaba que Misty estaría ahí con él siempre a pesar de la distancia apoyándolo, y fue entonces que Misty, lo interrumpió sus pensamientos, Ash en que piensas amor le dijo Misty, no en nada en la cena todo transcurrió con mucha normalidad y cuando se disponían a termina de cenar Ash saca una cajita terciopelada que contiene el anillo de compromiso y lo saca y le hace la pregunta a su amada, y se pone de una rodilla y le dice Misty me haría el honor de ser mi esposa y acompañarme en nuestro futro juntos pregunto Ash, y Misty no sabía que responderle la propuesta la dejó muy descolocada y estaba muy feliz de que Ash le propusiera matrimonio y él tomo eso como un no entiendo Mist tal vez era muy pronto dijo él, y entonces en un arrebato Misty lo abraza y le da un tierno beso y luego le responde, estas "loco" sí quiero casarme contigo Ash sabes que eres el único hombre al cual yo amo y amaré siempre sin importar el por qué no más, me dejaste sin habla este es el mejor regalo de aniversario que me hayas dado y entonces, su prometida le acepta casarse con el ya que quería ser la madre de sus hijos y ser su compañera hasta que la muerte los separé y Ash Viendo que Misty Aceptó su propuesta, le colocó su anillo en el dedo izquierdo y sellan su compromiso con un lindo y tierno besó.**

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-En la Actualidad vemos a todos los invitados, llegando a iglesia del pueblo Paleta mientras que todos se van acomodando él novio espera a la novia impacientemente, y Brock y Tracey trataban de calmar al impaciente novio tenía miedo que Misty se echara atrás con su compromiso pero en su interior algo le dijo que Misty no le haría Jamás eso, y en eso tocaron las notas en el piano esa la señal que calmó a Ash.

Entonces dieron inicio a la ceremonia y el padre, comenzó con la ceremonia y dijo. –Estimados hermanos nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Ash Satoshi Ketchum Y Misty Kasumi Waterflower, estimados hermanos el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria y de madurez y no es ningún juego por lo tanto yo les pregunto Ash Y Misty ustedes están aquí hoy por voluntad propia o por que fueron obligados a hacerlo les pregunto el padre. –

-sí padre nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo dijeron los dos. – sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia dijo el padre traigan los anillos para bendecirlos dijo el padre y así fue Pikachu y Azu Marril trajeron los anillos y él padre los, bendijo bien ahora ustedes dirán sus votos pregunto el padre. –Sí dijeron los dos a la vez, entonces ve tú primero Misty dijo él padre.

**Yo Misty Kasumi Waterflower conocí a Ash durante mi primer viaje pokémon y desde el primer momento en el que lo mire me enamoré rotundamente, de él y yo te prometo ser te fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante y también quiero ser la madres de tus hijos, y te amaré por siempre y yo por eso te pregunto aceptas ser mi esposo pregunto Misty. –Sí Misty acepto ser tú esposo dijo Ash.- ahora te toca a ti Ash dijo él padre.**

* * *

**Yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum Que también conocí, a Misty en primer viaje pokémon y que me enamoré de ella por causa de su valentía y amor, por sus pokémon y a las personas y por esto dijo prometo muy solemnemente a Misty que le seré fiel que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad y que siempre la amaré y estaré en, las buenas y en las malas y quiero que sepa que ella es a la única persona quien yo amo y amaré por toda la eternidad y he aquí mi pregunta Misty me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa, dijo Ash. –Si Acepto dijo Misty muy alegré.**

* * *

Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las, que dijeron Ash Misty las hermanas de Misty la señora Ketchum y todas las amigas de Misty Y Ash Estaban, en un solo llantola felicidad de sus amigos y delia estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia ella era la única que la madre de Ash aceptaría como nuera, y entonces el padre una vez más habla.

**-Si Hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, entre los dos, hablen ahora o callen para siempre y nadie hablo y tampoco hubo indicios de interrumpir la, unión y el Padre dijo los declaro marido y mujer lo que dios y Arceus ha unido jamás el hombre, los separé Ahora Puedes besar a la novia dijo el padre.**

* * *

-Entonces Ash tomó a Misty y celebraron, su unión un cálido, y sonoro beso y así sellaron algo nuevo que recién acaba de iniciar.

-Llegaron en donde sería la recepción y lanzaron, las flores a las demás chicas solteras y Daisy atrapo el ramo de flores y las todas dijeron parece que pronto tendremos otra boda muy pronto dejando a una Daisy Muy Sonrojada, y la nombrada también pensaba lo mismo que Tracey Uh Tal vez no es mala idea después de todo.

-Parece que ya pronto tendremos otra boda dijo Ash molestando a Tracey él es el novio de Daisy, y él quedó así o más sonrojado que la misma Daisy, Tal vez no sería una mala idea dijo Tracey Y sé Que Daisy Aceptará.

**Y la fiesta continuo hasta altas horas de la tarde, y poco a poco se iban retirando mientras que los recién casados están alistando sus maletas para poder irse de luna de miel y así pasar una buena luna de miel juntos como marido y mujer que son, quien sabe lo que el destino les tenía preparado pero juntos sabían que podrían con todo lo que les pusiera en su camino los dos están muy agradecidos por el gesto, que les hicieron, sus familiares y amigos de regalarles estadía en un lujoso hotel en las islas espumas con todos los gastos pagos pasarían un mes completó en sus merecidas vacaciones que ellos, dos, se ganaron justamente y con todo ya organizado y guardados se disponían a salir a su luna de miel y se despidieron de todos sus amigos y familiares.**

* * *

**-**Hasta pronto a todos gracias por darnos estos lindos los, obsequios de verdad se los agradecemos mucho de todo corazón dijeron la pareja.

-De nada chicos solo disfruten su instancia, en el hotel dijeron todos a la vez y ojala pronto pudiera tener nietos dijo Delia con una voz muy soñadora.

-mamá, señora Ketchum dijeron los dos muy avergonzados, -Tranquilos solo estaba bromeando dijo Delia con una risita.

**Los demás estaban con una gota de sudor, en sus cabezas en señal de decepción por ser tan soñadora es cierto que son marido y mujer pero son muy jóvenes para tener hijos aún pasaran un par de años para que ellos formen su propia familia.**

* * *

Buena suerte gritaron todos despidiéndose de, Ash Y Misty mientras ellos se iban en una camino al hotel viendo que el futuro es muy prometedor para los dos como recién casados.

**FIN**

**dejen reviews para saber sí les gusto o sí quieren, que en un futuro haga la secuela Atte.: Joselito .**


End file.
